


Atarinkë

by Maglor_feanarion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglor_feanarion/pseuds/Maglor_feanarion
Summary: They call him Curufinwë, AtarinkëThey say he is Fëanáro come again,Him wonders what it would be like to be seen as himselfAnd not as the second version of someone else.Drabbles from Curufin’s perpective. Originally wrote in French, translated in English.Warning: This fic is actually on re shaping procedure. Only third chapter is done for now.
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Useful vocabulary:  
> Amillë - Ammë: Mother  
> Atar: Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter had been translated from French with DeepL.com. All my excuses for the eventual errors.

In process of modifications


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curufin and Celegorm didn’t always get along the most. In fact, there was a past where Celegorm rather annoyed Curufin. yet afterwards they got to know and appreciate each other better.
> 
> The names by which the sons of Fëanor and most of Ñoldor are called in the Silmarillion are only a Sindarised version of one of their Quenya names. Yet, it’s only after Ñoldor fled to Beleriand that these names were adopted, especially after Quenya’s banishment on the territory. This fiction begins when they were still living in Aman. For this reason, I use Quenya names.
> 
> Father name in Quenya is called Ataressë.  
> Mother name is called Amilessë.
> 
> ________________________________
> 
> Warning: This chapter had been translated from French with DeepL.com. All my excuses for the eventual errors.

In process of modifications.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to NerdsOfAFeather and ThatFeanorian for helping with the translation !
> 
> Useful vocabulary:   
> Vanimeldë: The most beloved, the most beautiful

Ambarto? I didn't have time to say anything before the red-haired young elf was already in my room. Was he never taught to knock before entering? I hate this kind of intrusion! It's a good thing I wasn't writing! I wonder why Ammë and Atar thought it was a good idea to put the twins' in the room next to mine!

"Atarinkë! Atar is back!”

I shudder, and on top of that he only bothers me just to tell me that?

“Yes? And? Why would I care that Atar is back? And I've already told you not to call me that!”

"But! Curvooo! Atar said he wanted to see you!"

I suddenly get up; Atar wants to see me...? What does he want from me? Damn it, we really can't be quiet for a single moment in this family! I breathe a deep sigh before getting out of bed with regret. When I am not being bothered by one of my six brothers - especially the last two-- it's Ammë or Atar calling me to ask me something or whatever! I just wished to rest a little…especially since Ammë and the twins really annoyed me earlier in the library.

"Curvo hurry up! "Ambarto grabs my sleeve and pulls me forward.  
"Atar wants to see us all, I think, he has brought presents from grandpa Finwë!"

Gifts? Because Grandpa is here too?

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Stop pulling me like that!"

Ambarto doesn't listen to me at all and keeps pulling at my tunic, dragging me out of my room and through the corridors. I'm forced to half-run to keep up with him! By the grace of the Valar why are they always in such a hurry?! It’s as if the house was on fire! I don’t know what’s wrong with them - it’s not like I ran around all the time at their age...

Dragged away by Ambarto in spite of my best attempts to pull free, we arrive at the main hall. Ambarto suddenly lets go of my sleeve and rushes off to join his twin who is curled up against Amillë. "Ammë! Curvo is here!”

"Ah, Ambarto! Thank you! "Ammë smiles as she caresses the head of her youngest son.

It seems that everyone is here... or almost. I don't see Nelyo nor Tyelko, although the absence of the latter doesn't surprise me. I don't see Grandpa either... isn’t he supposed to be here?

Atar is standing in front of the large entrance doors, his arms loaded with several packages wrapped in sheets of different colours. Ammë gently lets go of the twins to help him carry some packages. "Perfect! Now that everyone is here, let's go to the living room to see what your father has brought back.”

Atar brought that? Then why did Ambarto mention Grandfather?

Atar leaves the hall with the first half of the packages.

As Ammë is about to follow him, Ambarto tugs at her clothes with insistence. "Ammë! Can I carry one?”

“Yes! You can, they are not heavy." Ammë gently hands one of the packages to Ambarto, who lifts it with pride.

“Káno! Look, I'm a big boy!" The excited child exclaims with a silly smile, looking over at Kánafinwë.

Obviously, the other twin cannot help but want to do the same. "Ammë!!! I want to carry one too!"

“Here, take this one.” Ammë holds out a second bundle which Ambarussa immediately catches with the same enthusiasm as his brother.

"At least someone is offering help! Come on, follow me!" Ammë sighs before leaving the room. If she wanted help she could have said it...

Like my brothers, I follow Ammë to the living room. All the packages are placed on the entrance table. I wonder what they can contain...

Ammë turns to my elder brother. “Macalaurë, do you know where Tyelko has gone?”

“Still in the woods... it seems.” Kanafinwë sighs with exasperation.

Atar glares at him with a dark look. "I beg you to not respond with that tone, Kanafinwë! Please show respect when you speak to your mother!"

Kanafinwë looks down shamefully. "I... I am sorry... Atar…”

“You don’t owe an excuse to me.”

“I'm... I'm sorry... Ammë... it's just... I wish Tyelko could be with his family more often…”

Ammë gives a sorry smile, laying a reassuring hand behind his back.  
“I know, my son. He shouldn't stay out for too long. I don't understand him either... and I also wish he could spend more time with us. But you know your brother. He can't bear to stay inside for very long.”

Tyelko... it's true that he's always gone outside, but I'm not sure I want him to stay home more often. When he's here, three-quarters of the time he talks to me it’s to annoy me…

One of the twins starts to become impatient. "Can we get the presents?”

“Yes my boy, it's coming. Fëanáro? Shall we give it to them now?”

As an answer, Atar grabs a first package. "This one... is for Nelyafinwë. Where is he?”

Arms crossed, leaning against the wall, Carnistir rolls his eyes. "He left to visit "Finno" this morning."

Macalaurë pales. “Ah... ? He did…?”

"Yeah! " Carnistir chuckles. "He's been up at dawn for five days in a row, thinking no one's seen him, not realizing I'm just in the living room!”.

Atar puts the package down and puts it aside. "I see. Looks like I'll have to have a little talkative with him when he gets back home.”

He turns to the packages again and hands a second one to Kanafinwë. "For you".

So Nelyo is with Findekáno? Strangely enough, that doesn't even surprise me. In fact, they seem to be very close. At every family reunion, it's the same thing. As soon as Atar's back is turned, they spend their time glued together before slipping away. On several occasions, as I walked through the gardens or on the edge of the nearby woods, I caught them together. And each time, they would tell me to leave, supposedly because they were busy. Yet, some of these times, Kàno was also with them. Well, it's not like I wanted to spend time with one of my cousins anyway! But it's still upsetting. As if they were hiding something.

Interestingly, Káno looks strangely uncomfortable. I'm sure he knows very well where Nelyo has gone -- and it’s not where Nelyo claims!

That said, Kanafinwë shoots Morifinwë with a murderous look. "What makes you think he's with Findekáno? Did he tell you that? He may very well have gone for a walk or had things to do!”

“A walk at five o'clock in the morning, five days in a row?" Morifinwë laughs.

A violent blow on the table makes us all shudder. " ENOUGH! "Father's voice thunders so loudly that the room itself seemed to shake. All discussion ceases immediately.

Kanafinwë seems to shrink. "Sorry, Atar....”

“I don't care where he went! It's up to me, and me alone, to take care of that, later, with your brother! I'll get the story from him soon enough!”

"Curufinwë" Father's voice suddenly calmed down to its usual tone. "For you".

Atar handed me a bundle, draped in an emerald green cloth, with delicate golden leaves and flowers embroidered on it. "Thank you, Atar... ». I feel the package; it is not something rigid. It looks like... sheets? or clothes? Something made of fabric, anyway. The packaging is so beautiful... I hope what's inside is just as beautiful!

I wonder if I can open it now? But Káno hasn't opened his yet.

I hesitate... but I can't resist. I undo the fabric slightly to take a look inside. "Don't open your presents right away!" Atar interrupts me. I didn't have time to see anything.

"When will we be able to open them?" I dare to ask.

"In a moment, Curufinwë, patience!”

Atar distributes the last parcels; a blue package for Morifinwë, and two identical ones to mine to the twins, who shake them with enthusiasm. Finally, he moves towards Ammë. "For you, Vanimeldë.” Amillë accepts the gift with a quick kiss as a thank you.

Atar turns to us again, with a broad smile on his face. "These are new tunics! From the best tailor in Tirion! Marked with the emblem of our house! You can open them!”

A tunic... with the emblem of our house? I am disappointed. I would have honestly preferred something a little more personal. And unless it's really beautiful, I probably won't wear it very often. I'm still in a hurry to unpack it, curious to know what it looks like. My mood fades even more when I see the garment; a bright red tunic with a large eight-pointed star embroidered with gold thread in the center. Great! Correction; I am now certain that I will never wear it! Especially this color... I hate wearing red!

The packaging was so pretty... I was expecting a garment in the same green, sewn with these wonderful patterns... in fact, it would have been exactly the kind of thing I like! Anyway... maybe we all received the same tunic?

I immediately turn my gaze towards my brothers; No! Obviously not! Kanafinwë raises a tunic of a sublime blue, whose borders are delicately embroidered with silver notes of music. The star of our house, also silvery, is smaller and much less visible than mine! Why does he always have the most beautiful clothes! His tunic is so poetic...

The Moryo’s tunic is mauve, but so dark that it seems almost black.

And as for the twins, they both received green tunics... the same emerald green as that of my packing; the one I wished! And the patterns are similarly drawn in the same color.

It's unfair... I would have loved to have a tunic like the Ambarussa’s or Káno's! Despite the fact that I wear these colors every day, it seems that my parents still don't know my tastes!

At the same time, Atar unveils his own tunic. I pale; it is identical to mine! Why am I the only one to have the same tunic as him? Who chose them?!

"Curvo, you really are Atarinkë!" Ambarto chuckles.

My chest twists. Very funny! Really very funny Ambarto!

"Atarinkë?" Ammë almost makes me jump. "Don't you like your new tunic? Perhaps we should try a different shade of red next time, what do you think, Fëanáro?"

Another shade of red? But why does it have to be red?!

Atar raises his eyebrows, looking visibly upset. "Curufinwë? Don't you like this shade of red?" His dark grey eyes are glued to me, as if they are trying to penetrate me. I look away, uncomfortable. A simple question, however, the dry tone of his voice suggests that I am not entitled to the wrong answer. I cannot disappoint him.

"N-no, it's perfect... I'm just, I'm a little surprised... that's all!"

His expression softens instantly. “If you say so, then go! Try it on!”

My body stiffens. Try it on? There, now? in front of everyone?!

"Of course he likes it!" Carnistir cuts me off with a sly smile. “Who wouldn't like to be just like you, Atar?”

My heart is missing a beat. Morifinwë...? How dare he?!

"Curufinwë? Come on! Try it now!" Atar insists. Despite his smile, his strict gaze seems to demand that I hurry. It seems I have no choice... if there's anyone I wouldn't dare to argue with, it's him.

I look down on the garment... this star is much too obvious... and the red is too bright... I can’t stand this tunic! Why must it always be this color? It reminds me of my old tunics, the ones I stopped wearing a few years ago. Ever since my childhood, my parents had always dressed me in red. My wardrobe finally grew a bit more diverse when Sanwendur gave me the few blue and green tunics I wear now. And since then, the red ones have remained forgotten in the back of my wardrobe.

It's so embarrassing... Reluctantly, I end up putting the tunic on, but only over my blue, so I could take it off right after!

Barely dressed, a melodious laugh cut me off from my thoughts. "Curvo... You look so much like Atar!"

I freeze. Kanafinwë...? Even him...?! My wrists tighten nervously. By which law does he, in particular, dare to mock me?

“Shut u--" Shut up, Kanafinwë!

I had no time to finish, as a firm hand suddenly landed on my shoulder.

"See! "Atar exclaimed proudly, "Now we will match for the ceremony, isn't it an honor?"

The ceremony...? What is he talking about...?! "A-Atar... what ceremony...? »

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! Your grandfather is planning a ceremony at the family cottage. Although I am not very excited about seeing the spawn of Indis again, it shall be a great event. I have brought these tunics for this very occasion!"

Ambarussa cuts off the speech, flapping his hands with sudden excitement. "Is this true Atar?! Are we going to a party??"

Atar smiles. "It will take place in four days. I suggest you start preparing your things now. Especially you, Curufinwë, you always pack at the last minute, which has the gift of annoying your mother every time".

Atar raises an eyebrow to Ammë, who goes on to say, "We'll stay there for a week. Tomorrow we will start cleaning our apartments. The servants are not there to do everything, and I wish you would learn to show a little more respect for our subjects. I refuse to let you all leave them in the same mess that you did last time.”

My face falls. A ceremony, at the family cottage? Now I understand why Ambarto mentioned grandfather earlier! I hate these "family" reunions, and I have absolutely no desire to see my "cousins" again! They have always been obnoxious to me, I hate them! And on top of that... we will have to wear those tunics! Mine is identical to Atar’s own... they will all make fun of me!

I don’t want to go there!

“Are we really obliged to..." to go. Once again, I did not have time to finish my question.

The door opens. A familiar silhouette with red curls bursts into the room, catching everyone's attention. Nelyafinwë has come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This text has been translated from my native langage, to english, thanks to the website https://www.deepl.com/translator.


End file.
